1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a fan-out wafer level package, and more particularly to a fan-out wafer level package having excellent heat dissipation effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, fan-out wafer level packages (FOWLP) have been popularly applied in making semiconductor chips due to the high performance and low cost requirements provided therefrom. For example, 28 nm node wafers have utilized FOWLP technology as a solution for mobile products.
However, there are still some issues, such as heat dissipation and structural delamination; therefore, there is always a continuing need to provide an improved FOWLP with reliable performances.